


Yoshi Takes a Bath

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Comedy, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yoshi doesn't want to take a bath, so Mario tries to make him.Based on the SpongeBob episode, "Gary Takes a Bath."





	Yoshi Takes a Bath

[The clock, having struck 5, rings as Yoshi the Green Yoshi hears it.]

Mario: Yoshi, looks like it's that time of the week again. Bath time!

[Yoshi's eyes go wide with fear.]

Mario: Come on, let's go get the water started.

[He leaves and expects Yoshi to go with him, but he remains and he eventually comes back.]

Mario: You're going to have to get in that tub, Yoshi. Now, Yoshi, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Or the medium way. Or the semi-medium-easy-hard way. Or the sort of hard with a touch of awkward-easy-difficult-challenging way. 

[By the time he has finished talking, he realizes that Yoshi has never said a word or moved a muscle.]

Mario: So that's how you want to play it, huh?

[Then Mario is holding a box, and he pulls a rubber ball out of it.]

Mario: Yoshi! Check out this new toy, fetch!

[He throws it, and Yoshi goes running after it. The toy comes back like a boomerang, and Yoshi catches it. Mario, confused, looks at the box.]

Mario: "New Boomerang Pet Ball. Really Works."

[He throws the box, but it comes back and hits him in the back of the head. Then Mario has a bomb strapped to him.]

Mario: YOSHI!! THERE'S A BOMB STRAPPED TO MY CHEST!!! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE IN THREE SECONDS UNLESS YOU TAKE A BATH!!! 

[Yoshi just stares at him, annoyed.]

Mario: Please...?

[The bomb explodes, but Yoshi has somehow survived. Then Mario is seen in front of Yoshi, the former of whom has recovered from the explosion.]

Mario: I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages.

[We then see the subliminal messages: a tub, a shower head, some soap and a picture of an unattractive girl with a strange laugh.]

Mario: ...Sorry you had to see that.

[He leaves. Next scene.]

Mario: [on phone.] Hello? Fancy French Restaurant? I've got a naughty Yoshi here who won't take a bath. [listening] What? Could you say that again?

[Yoshi runs away because he has the chance.]

Mario: Slow down. It's like you're speaking some other language!

[Next scene.]

Mario: Hey, Yoshi! How about some leap-frog?

[He jumps over Yoshi.]

Mario: Okay, your turn!

[Yoshi jumps on his back and he throws him, but accidentally launches him into the wall. By the next scene, he is seen in bandages and holding a cane.]

Mario: Hey, Yoshi! How about some leap-frog?

[Yoshi uses his cane to whack Mario in the head. Next scene; Mario is holding a bag of coins.]

Mario: I've got a huge bag of coins for the next person to take a bath in this house...

[Then Wario, in a bathtub, arrives and takes the coins before leaving. Next scene, Mario does a weird dance in front of Yoshi, but by the time he finishes, he has not moved a muscle.]

Mario: That didn't work either, huh?

[Next scene, where Mario wakes up Yoshi by running in the kitchen with a paper.]

Mario: Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi! Look what I found! It's an old pirate treasure map revealing the location of buried treasure in this very house! Come on, girl, let's go get that treasure!

[He and Yoshi run into the living room.]

Mario: Okay, Yoshi, now 40 paces to the left! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten....

[We go to later where Mario arrives at the door to the bathroom.]

Mario: 24, 25, 26, 27... 40! The treasure must be in here...

[He opens the door and sees what looks like a treasure chest, but is actually the bathtub that he painted to look like one.]

Mario: WOW! Yoshi, look! A pirate treasure chest!

[Yoshi stares at him, not believing him.]

Mario: Why, no, Yoshi, this isn't the bathtub. [sees a paint bucket and moves it out of the way.] It's treasure! [reaches into tub.] Look, doubloons! [actually, these are soap bars.] Don't drop them.

[Then he grabs a rubber squeaky Cheep Cheep toy.]

Mario: Look at this broach!

[Yoshi just stares at him.]

Mario: I DON'T KNOW WHAT A YOSHI WOULD WANT WITH A BROACH! NOW WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IN THE TUB?!

[He grabs him and tries to throw him into the tub. He thinks it worked, but when he turns around, Yoshi is clinging onto him.]

Mario: Get... in the... tub! [tries to throw him in, but fails.] Get in the tub! Get in the tub! In the tub, in the tub!

[He throws him, but now Yoshi is standing directly over the bathtub. He reappears next to Mario, who is now ticked off and tries to pick him up.]

Mario: Now, Yoshi, are you going to get in the tub... or am I going to have to--

[He pulls him too hard and the force sends them flying up to the ceiling. Yoshi is holding onto the ceiling with Mario grabbing his shoes.]

Mario: Uh, Yoshi? Could you... [Yoshi moves his left shoe and Mario loses grip.] Yoshi, no!

[Yoshi kicks Mario with his free shoe and he goes falling.]

Mario: Yoshi!!! [lands in the bath.] All right, Yoshi, you have duped and/or frustrated me for the last time. So if I can't get you to come to the bath, I'll just have to bring the bath to you!

[He grabs F.L.U.D.D., puts him on and uses him to suck up all of the water. We then cut to the lounge where Yoshi is sitting on a chair and reading a book.]

Mario: Psst. Yoshi! [exits the bathroom with F.L.U.D.D.] Bath delivery!

[Yoshi gasps in horror. He sprays water at him, but he flees and he ends up spraying the chair.]

Mario: Come back, Yoshi, I have something to "chair" with you!

[Yoshi runs into the kitchen and Mario follows him in, spraying and cleaning the dishes by accident.]

Mario: "Dish" is more like it!

[Yoshi runs into the backyard and Mario keeps trying to spray him, but fails.]

Mario: "Water" we waiting for, Yoshi?

[He hears crying and sees what looks like Yoshi up in a tree. He switches to the Rocket Nozzle.]

Mario: Oh, stuck in a tree?

[He blasts himself to the top and switches back to the Spray Nozzle.]

Mario: It's time to clean up your act, Yoshi!

[He sprays the figure until the water meter is empty. It turns out that it wasn't Yoshi, but a record player that looked like him, and now Mario is no longer wearing F.L.U.D.D.]

Mario: Oh no, I bathed Yoshi too hard and removed his skin!

[It turns out that Yoshi is still alive and not in the tree. He flies around with F.L.U.D.D., taunting Mario.]

Mario: Yoshi! Bring my F.L.U.D.D. back, this instant!

[Yoshi drops the F.L.U.D.D.]

Mario: I am really not amused, mister! You are going to take a bath, and you are going to get clean, right now!

[Yoshi looks away with a look of disapproval on his face.]

Mario: I am so the boss of you! [He continues to snub.] It may be a free castle, but you live in MY ROOM, under MY RULES!

[Yoshi yells at him intelligibly.]

Mario: Don't use that tone of voice with me! You will do what I say when I say!

[Yoshi walks over to the bottom of the tree.]

Mario: What are you doing? I am talking to you, mister!

[Yoshi stops, and we see he is near an expansive mud pit.]

Mario: Do not go near that mud puddle! Yoshi, do you hear me?! I am giving you three seconds to get away from that mud puddle! One... [He moves closer.] Two... [he moves closer.] Two and a half... [He raises his right foot.] Don't make me say three! [He puts it directly over the mud.] Yoshi! Yoshi, Yoshi, YOSHI!!!

[He falls off the tree, squarely into the mud.]

Mario: I'm a dirty boy.

[We cut to him, now in the tub. Yoshi is now wearing the F.L.U.D.D., and sprays Mario.]

Mario: Yeah, yeah, Yoshi! I'm getting behind my ears...

[Yoshi smiles at the camera. End.]


End file.
